geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Buck Force
Buck Force is a 1.8/2.0 Easy Demon created by Rob Buck. It is the third and final level in Demon Pack 17, the final map pack as of Update 2.0. The level is most difficult due to its numerous awkward timings, fake blocks and spikes, and mixed dual segments of ball and UFO. Gameplay The level starts with a cube section that features a few easy jumps, fakes and timings. The player is greeted by the text, "1.8" as shown in the beginning. This is followed by a ball segment that mostly consists of fakes and tricky timings. Next, the player enters a mini ship sequence that contains arrows that will guide or likely fail the player, the player can see two paths, and he/she must pick the upper path, NOT the down path due to a troll. Then followed by a simple mini UFO mode that involves maneuvering the UFO to avoid hitting a spike, which closely resembles the UFO segment of Clubstep. The game mode is a very confusing cube section due to many clusters of jump rings, fakes, and crucial timings. There is a brief auto section in the end. Then followed by a brief dual ball segment, which turns into a somehow, a moderately difficult mixed dual of UFO and ball mode, however, this makes the player's life easier as you must control one mode at the time than the other or vice versa, unlike the mixed dual of Ditched Machine. Next, the player enters a half-speed ship sequence that requires decent flying skills via straight flying, then followed by a fairly easy dual UFO mode, which turns into a normal UFO halfway through it. Then the next segment is a moderately difficult ball mode due to the fakes and precise timings. This is followed by another cube section, which is slightly harder and requires more awkward timings. Then, followed by a ship mode consisting of straight flying segment Then, the player will meet 5 clusters of mirror portals, he/she must go through the middle part because the 4 remaining clusters will likely cause the player to crash at an unexpected time. (However, in the coin update of the level, the upper part is now a route for the last coin) Then followed by the last part of the level which is a UFO segment, consisting of several simple-timed jumps. The color of the objects can be notably seen changing, the player can see a somehow, a monster-looking face. WARNING: '''The player must go '''up or crash at 98%! Then after that, the level ends. User Coins * The first user coin is located at 21% in the first UFO segment. This makes the player's life easier as the player will skip some number of spikes. The player must simply jump over the "monster" going through its "eyes" and obtaining the first coin. * The second user coin is located at 47%, at the second ship mode located above a "thorns" cube. The player must carefully fly through the coin with decent flying skills in order to obtain the coin. * The third and final user coin is located at 88% in the last UFO mode of the level, as mentioned above. The player must go through the upper path allowing them to obtain the last coin then teleporting them to the normal path. Crashes/Fails * LeoGames crashed at 94%. * SIMPLEistic crashed at 76%. Trivia * The password for the level is 002016. * The level contains 11,123 objects. * It is the third and final level in the Demon Pack 17. * On March 30, 2016. There was a bug reported in-fact that Buck Force was not featured and has no stars. (Even though the level was rated Demon). Then the latter was later fixed by RobTop and also, the coins are verified too. * This is one of the old levels to get silver user coins, the others are Nine Circles, ForceDynamix (Minesap), Breakthrough (Hinds), Adrift (TamaN), ReTraY, Digital Death and many more levels. * The "bug" causing the unrating was not a bug - RobTop confirmed he made a script where all levels registered as "tiny" would get unrated. The same thing happened to Sharp by VeriFyed, but it did not get an update to make it "long" length and got unrated and went back to Demon 0 Stars. Walkthrough . The original version of Buck Force prior to coin update.]] Category:Levels with user coins Category:Map Packs levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:1.8 levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels